Bound to you
by Babydoll4414
Summary: Dragons are hoaders of great treasures but there is only one treasure they care about, something they would turn the world to ash to protect, their mate. Dragon Slayers are no different
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

There was a deafening silence surrounding the guild, each person whispering and acting as though they were walking on glass.

Each person wanting to know every detail about what was happening but nobody actually having an answer and no one would dare ask the only people who actually knew, it was private and that much was obvious.

Only one thing was certain, Dragon mating season was coming.

A time where any dragon slayer who was of age would find their mate.

They didn't get a choice as to who it would be. They only knew that whoever it was would become their greatest treasure and that if their treasure rejected them, they would die.

They could not force their mate to bond with them, they could not get somebody else to force them. All they could do was pray that whoever fate chose to be their mate would fall in love with them in the short amount of months they had.

Of course it didn't help that in those months they would be prone to outburst of weird behaviour, "dragon like" behaviour.

That's why the guild of fairy tail was on edge, they had three dragon Slayers in the guild two of which were of age. What if they were rejected and left to die of heartbreak? What if their mate was cruel or evil and used the bond to hurt them?.

All they could do was pray that Natsu and Gajeel found someone who would treasure them like they would be treasured by them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lucy! Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Mirajane I'm just looking for Natsu, he hasn't been here in a few days and I'm really worried about him".

Lucy looked from table to table repetitively, looking for a mess of spikey pink hair but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't you know what's going on? Didn't Natsu tell you?" Mirajane said shooting Lucy a confused glance.

"Tell me what?".

"Dragon mating season has just started".

"What's Dragon mating season and what does it have to do with Natsu".

Lucy was starting to feel ill, whatever season it was she didn't think she would like what she was about to hear.

"Oh Lucy, dragon mating season is a period of time in which a dragon can find their mate, since Natsu is a dragon slayer it applies to him and Gajeel."

"Okay, and what exactly is a mate?"

"A mate is a dragon slayers greatest treasure, the person they will spend their life loving and protecting. They don't get a choice in who it is but they know the moment they see them once the season starts. Gajeel has already taken Levy as his mate and started the courting process although its pretty clear she will accept the bond no questions asked honestly I think she is over the moon about the whole thing".

Yep Lucy officially felt sick, Natsu was going to find a mate? What if it was somebody she hated? Would she lose her best friend?.

"Okay well who is Natsu's mate then?"

"Nobody knows yet, although I think Lisanna hopes it'll be her. I really don't want her to be hurt but I just don't think her and Natsu are meant to be together, he looks at her like a little sister not the love of his life. Time will tell but I just hope whoever his mate is, that she loves him the way he deserves".

"Yeah... so do I".

Lucy didn't mean for the words to come out mumbled but she had an off feeling in her stomach. She was worried. She also wanted to know more about this "dragon mating season" but Mirajane didn't seem to know anything else. Nobody did.

"Its private business, its for dragon slayers and their mates to share together not for gossip amongst guild members" was the only response she managed to get from Gray who was once again walking around without enough clothes to be considered decent.

She debated asking Levy or Gajeel but didn't think they would feel comfortable talking so deeply about something that effected them so closely.

She would ask Natsu if only she could find the idiot.

'Its a lost cause' Lucy thought to herself as she walked back to her apartment. 'He has most likely found his mate and is with her right now, i just wish I could talk to him about what's going on. I just wanna make sure he is happy and safe'.

She walked into her apartment exhausted despite feeling as though she accomplished nothing that day.

She was so tired that she collapsed onto her bed without even noticing the pink haired man on her couch.

Or the way he stared at her; like she was the most precious thing in the entire world.

"She will be mine to cherish...she has to be". He spoke in a soft voice filled with awe.

He stood and walked into her room to see her sleep, it was filled with her scent and he inhaled as much of it as he could before he stroked her face. He was so gentle it was as though she was made of glass and could splinter at any moment.

He sat down next to her bed and watched her. Guarding her, protecting her. He would never leave her alone as long as he was alive, he would be close by ready to destroy anyone that would try to bring her harm.

His mate

His Lucy


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

So this is my first fanfic and i still dont quite know how to work everything

If you have any suggestions on how i can improve i would appreciate it

Also a little key

"." Means the someone is talking aloud

'.' Means they are thinking

I will try to make it as obvious as possible who it is thinking or talking but i don't want to keep saying things like "lucy thought this" or "Natsu said that" as it can be quite annoying to read as well as write

Anyway I really hope you enjoy

Lucy woke up to see Natsu staring at her like he had been trapped in a dark room his entire life and she was his very first sunset.

She responded to this by punching him.

"Where have you been you idiot! I have been worried sick about you! I don't see you for days and suddenly you are in my bedroom staring at me! Start talking buster or so help me I will sick one of my celestial spirits on you!"

"Lucy calm down, I'm okay! I just missed you so I came straight here but you were sleeping and you looked so adorable with that bit of dribble on your chin I couldn't help myself"

'Great now he is teasing me' she thinks to herself , but she has more important things to worry about right now.

"Well fine, at least now your here you can tell me all about what dragon mating season is and why you never mentioned it before" she grinned

'Checkmate, lets see how he feels with his privacy invaded'

"Actually Luce I came here to talk to you about that, I don't think you will like what I have to say but I promise to answer any questions you have the best I can and give you as much time as you need to process this"

"Oh no, you've found your mate haven't you? Is she someone I hate? Is she evil? Are you going to die! Natsu you can't die! I won't let you!"

"Lucy *chuckles* you need to calm down!, hopefully I am not going to die any time soon and yes I have found my mate, you don't hate her and she is not evil"

'Okay Natsu its now or never , you need to tell lucy everything and beg her to accept you and love you forever. No big deal right? Shouldn't be too hard ? Fuck. I'm screwed'

"Okay, well tell me about her? What is she like".

"She is everything, she is beautiful and kind. She is so smart and brave, the bravest person I know actually. She has blond hair and brown eyes, she is my bestfriend and right now she is looking at me in confusion as it slowly comes to her realization that its her. Its you Luce, its always been you".

It was only then that it dawned on Lucy that she probably shouls have sat down for that conversation, or that her ears were pounding and her heart was beating a million miles a minute.

Or that the room was going black and she was falling.

Natsu caught her before she hit the ground.

"Well that went well, I just told the women I love that she is my mate for life and she fucking fainted ahaha" he spoke this words aloud to himself not caring if he sounded crazy.

Maybe he was crazy. He was crazy enough to think that maybe Lucy loved him back.

Or that she would just maybe want to have freaky dragon sexy time with him.

It also was not lost on him that he was crazy enough to refer to the most sacred of dragon magic as freaky dragon sexy time.

He placed her gently back on her bed and sat next to her. When she woke up she would have questions and he needed to be there to answer them

Fainting spells usually only last a minute or two anyway so he wont have to wait long.

He sat thinking abesently to himself as Lucy started to sit up holding her head to help the dizzy feeling.

"Natsu, what happened?" She whispered feeling dazed and confused.

"You fainted, I caught you and layed you on the bed. Did you need anything? Water? Food?"

"I need to ask you a lot of questions if you have time to spare?"

"Don't be sarcastic Luce, I told you I would answer any questions you have"

"Okay so basically what I want to know is what does being your mate mean for me? What happens now? How long do I have to think all this over? And how do you know for certain it's me?"

"Okay well what it means for you and what happens now really depends on what you decide, if you choose to accept me then we will become partners for life. We will perform what is referred to as the "mating" and the "bonding" after that then you will be mine to cherish forever. You will be treasured and I will spend the rest of my days making you happy.

If you reject me then I will die, I wont go into details of that. Nothing will change for you, you will be free to live your life as though you had never met me.

The mating season last 6 months, it last so long because it only happens once it each dragon slayers life time

In the first spring and summer since they reach maturity.

You should know that I would rather you reject me if you dont truly want this Lucy, take as much time as you need to think it over but do not accept it just to save my life okay? Only say yes when you are certain it is what you want

Dragon mate bonds last forever, there is no getting out of it once you say yes so you need to be certain".

"Okay well I know I will need to think about this, is there anything else i should know?" Lucy's head was already hurting from all the information she had to process but she needed to make sure she had a clear picture of what was happening.

"Yes, the ummm mating and bonding is something we will need to talk about but I don't want to overload you with information too quickly. Think through what I have told you, I will tell you more tomorrow once you have had time to process what you already know okay?"

Truth be told Natsu didn't want to scare her off, the mating and the bonding were... intense to say the least.

"Okay well I'm going to go to the guild to get some fresh air and maybe talk to Levy about some off this if thats okay with you?"

"Thats a great idea, it might help for you to talk to someone who is in the same boat as you I suppose"

Natsu started to climb out Lucy's window before turning to look at her one more time.

"Lucy, you should know that I umm, I loved you before all this and umm... I'm really glad it's you"

Then he jumped out the window planning on staying close by but leaving Lucy in her room, confused as to what she should be thinking and feeling.

'I think I might be glad it's me too Natsu'.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy's head was still spinning when she walked into the guild.

She had the strangest feeling she was being watched.

She looked around until her she found Levy who was looking very at ease leaning back into Gejeel's arms with his face buried into her neck.

He looked the calmest she had ever seen him as she took a deep breath and walked up to them.

"Hey Levy, can I talk to you?"

"So it seems we finally know who Natsu's mate is" Gajeel smiled at Lucy knowingly.

"How do you know?" Lucy said with raised brows.

"Levy will answer that question while you both talk, make sure you say whatever you want now though. We won't be around for about a week."

"Why not?"

"Levy has agreed to be my mate for life" Gajeel puffed his chest proudly as he said this.

"So why won't you be here for a week?"

Gajeel raise his eyebrow at Lucy as though she should already know the answer, but instead of answering just stood from his seat lifting Levy as he done so. He kissed her cheek before he walked away and in the back of her mind Lucy noted that she had never seen him be so gentle.

"So you and Gajeel huh?"

Lucy knew she shouldn't tease but she needed to break the tension some how.

"I could say the same about you and Natsu" Levy said with a cheeky wink

"Well that's actually what I wanted t9 talk to you about, I am confused and conflicted"

"And you wanted to talk to someone going through the same thing? Its okay I understand Lucy, you must feel really overwhelmed. I know I did"

Lucy felt relief in knowing she was not alone, seeing Levy so happy with Gajeel also helped sooth her worries slightly.

"So I am guessing you have some questions right? You better ask them all before I leave"

"About that, why are you leaving? I know Gajeel said you agreed to be his mate but why does that mean you have to go?"

"Didn't Natsu tell you anything about the mating and bonding?"

"He didn't want to overwhelm me, why what is it?"

"I can understand why he thinks it would, it can be very intense and I will tell you if you want to know but you should sit down first"

Lucy moved to sit across from Levy feeling more apprehensive then ever.

"Okay I'm ready, tell me please"

"So it happens in stages, tell me to stop talking at any time if you have heard enough and want time to process it okay? I know I did"

"Now you're making me nervous"

"Sorry, anyway a dragon bonding and mating is very sacred, nothing can break it and once you say yes that's it there is no going back.

It starts with accepting to bond, you say out loud to your dragon slayer that you want to be there mate for life. Its after that the really heavy stuff starts happening.

After you accept them you can a few days to complete the bonding or do it right away, Gajeel wanted to make it more romantic which is why we are going away. It takes anywhere from 5 days to two weeks for everything else to happen"

"What do you mean by everything else?"

"I'm getting to that". Levy cleared her throat. "So after you accept them the next step is the bite".

Lucy paled abit at this but said nothing.

"You bite him first, this is known as the mark of acceptance. From the moment you bite him your life force becomes as tied to his as his is to yours, if he dies so will you".

"Wait! I could die?". Now Lucy really felt ill.

"If you accept the bond Lucy everything works both ways, Natsu would already die if you died. Accepting the bond just means you would become as tied to him as he already is to you, now do you want me to finish?"

"Yes please".

"Okay so after the bite of acceptance comes the mating, there are many ways to describe it but to put it simply you have sex. This is where the mating and the bonding become intertwined. Natsu will tranform into his dragon form and bite you back, this is called the mark of bonding. Both the bites will stay on you and him forever to show others that you are mates".

"Wait! I have to have sex! I can't have sex! I am nowhere near ready to have sex!"

"Lucy you have months left of mating season to think about all this and decide what you want to do calm down! I don't know if I should tell you the rest, you need to stay calm and have an open mind!"

Lucy didn't know if she wanted to hear the rest.

'Calm down Lucy, just rip the band-aid off and give yourself more time to process it all'.

"No please tell me".

"Are you sure? This is the part I struggled with most"

"Yes Levy, I need to know and its better to know sooner"

"Well Lucy, there is a reason the call it mating season, during to bonding Natsu won't fully be himself. He will be driven completely by instinct and he will only have two purposes".

"And what are they?"

"To take care of his mate... and to get her pregnant. That's one of the reasons why the season last so long, to give each dragon slayer the chance to breed there mate, it will be all he wants and after you receive his bite you will be driven by instinct too".


	5. Chapter 5

"So what you are saying is that once Natsu bites me, I will want nothing more then to be fucked like an animal and impregnated? Nuh uh, no chance"

If Lucy though she felt ill before she now felt positively disgusting.

Her head was throbbing and she was grateful that she had not eaten or the entire meal would be on the floor by now.

"No, it's not like that at all Lucy". Levy mumbled the words looking offended.

"Oh goodness! Levy I didn't mean it like that, I am so sorry. You and Gejeel are clearly perfect for each other. I just don't know how to feel about all this. Within the span of a day I have found out that my choice is to have sex with Natsu, become bound to him for life and have his child or watch him die. It should be an easy choice, I don't want anything to hurt him especially not me... but this is so overwhelming and I don't know if I am okay with it all. I am the most awful person ever for even thinking that there is a choice to make! I should just accept the bond and save him but I don't know if I can. Levy I haven't even had sex before and now I am supposed to become pregnant within six months! I don't know if I can do this".

Tears were streaming down Lucy's face as she spoke. She could feel them pooling in her eyes and was powerless to stop them

"Lucy". Levy said reaching out to give Lucy a hug, truth is she remembered how Lucy was feeling all too well.

"I know I am completely horrible for even needing to think about this, Natsu means the world to me. I wouldn't have the life I do now if it was not for him... but ... I honestly do not know what to do".

"Lucy it is okay to feel the way you do. You haven't even had a day to process any of the information you have been told... But I am going to tell you something that Natsu loves you way to much to tell you himself, it will most likely effect your decision and honestly it will offer you no comfort right now but if you reject him without knowing and find out later it will be so much worse. Is it okay if I tell you?".

Lucy could feel her face was still wet with tears, honestly she had enough to think about so what's one more thing right? At least then she will know everything and be able to think and make an informed decision right?

"Okay, lets hear it" Lucy spoke with her voice still thick from tears.

"When a dragon slayers mate rejects them, they don't just die Lucy. They die from literal heart break. Their heart slowly tears in two. It can take months or days depending on the time of rejection. If you must reject him Lucy please wait as long as possible, the heartbreak last for however long the mating season has left. If you were to reject him now he would slowly and painfully die over the space of six months , if you reject him at the end of the season it will only last days. If you do choose to reject the bond please do him the kindness of doing it as late as possible".

"I need to go home and think about all this, I'm sorry Levy I just can't talk anymore. Thankyou so much for all the support and I wish you and Gajeel all the happiness in the world" Lucy choked out through sobs as she got up and ran out of the guild.

Poor Natsu, his entire life rested on her shoulders. She ran to her apartment but could not stop the tears from pouring down her face.

She ran into her apartment and slammed herself onto her bed to cry some more when she felt a pair of arms around her.

"Shhhhh its okay Lucy, I am here just relax it will be okay"

Again Natsu looked at Lucy as though she was his first sunset and it made her feel so much worse. How could this wonderful person love her? She was horrible! She was considering letting him die and he looked at her like she was something precious.

"Oh Natsu, I'm completely horrible. Why did you have to choose me as mate? I'm selfish and awful and I don't know what to do. I am so sorry"

"Lucy, even if you reject me I am glad you are my mate. You are everything to me and I would rather die loving you than live loving anybody else. I did not get a choice in who my mate would be but before the season came I begged whatever fate there is out there that it would be you."

"How did you even know it was me?".

"I woke up and smelled something, it was the most beautiful smell in the world and I knew that if I followed it that it would lead me where I had to go. Next thing I know I'm sitting in your apartment and I see you walk in. Every single muscle in my body wanted to hold you and I could hear the dragon inside me saying "mine". I knew it was you, but that confirmed it".

"I don't know what to do Natsu, you told me not to say yes unless I was sure but I am not sure of a single thing and I just don't know what to do"

"Then do nothing, spend time with me and let me take care of you while you think about all this. We have time Lucy. Just let me take care of you and relax okay?".

Natsu held Lucy until she stopped sobbing. He held her in his arms and whispered to her how beautiful she was. He played with her hair and ran his fingers down her back.

He made her laugh and kissed her forehead and it made Natsu feel really good that she let him.

She just layed in his arms not really saying anything and Natsu didn't need her to. The fact she was laying in his arms letting him dry her tears and whisper to her was enough.

Eventually they fell asleep.

Natsu, thinking that he wouldn't mind dying if Lucy let him hold her like this and Lucy, thinking about Natsu and that she had no idea how to make the decision that she had no choice but to make.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

THANKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS FOLLOWED OR FAVORITED OR REVIEWED THIS STORY! I honestly didn't expect anyone to actually enjoy it and to see that there are actually people out there that do (or at least enough to want to see where it goes) honestly makes me happy.

Please feel free to comment any suggestions you may have or if there is anything you really want to see happen in this fic

I will take every suggestion into account and try my best to write something you will enjoy

Thankyou all!

* * *

Lucy woke up to see that Natsu was gone, or at least she thought he was until she walked out of her room to see him raiding her fridge.

"What are you doing idiot?" She said through a yawn as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Looking for something to cook you for breakfast?"

He gave her a look that shown her he thought it should have been obvious what he was doing.

"Okay, why?"

"Because I want to take care of you".

"Well thankyou but you won't find anything decent in there, I need to go shopping to stock up on food".

"Then what am I meant to make you for breakfast?". Natsu sulked as he dropped his bottom lip to pull what was possibly the strangest looking puppy face Lucy has ever seen

"I don't want breakfast".

"I can hear your stomach rumbling from here Lucy, going hungry won't make you feel any better. How about we go out for breakfast? My treat?".

"Okay, just let me get dressed first".

As Lucy turned back into her bedroom Natsu briefly considered following her but decided against it. She would NOT be very fond of him if he tried to pull a stunt like that.

He longed to touch her. She was his mate, his treasure. He also longed to sink his teeth into and pretty little neck claim her as his but he pushed those thoughts far down. The mating season has only just begun, he would not lose control of his inner dragon by tempting himself with thoughts like that.

Mostly he longed to make her happy, he wanted to see her stare at him lovingly with a smile on her face and joy in her heart.

He didn't expect her to be happy about this whole thing, but he had at least hoped. He hoped that once she found out he would need a mate that she would realise that she loved him, or at least cared about him as more then a friend. Then maybe she would be relieved to be his mate. Truth is he didn't know what to expect or hope for anymore.

He wasn't exactly expecting for her to break down into tears at the thought of having children with him, that was a good slap to the ego if he ever had one. He knew she was overwhelmed and that she needed time. He just hoped she didn't take too much time.

His thoughts were interrupted by her walking out of the room, she was dress in her favourite skirt and top. She was beautiful.

"Ready?" She gave him a small timid smile.

"Ready? I've been the one waiting for you! Come on I'm starving".

He grabbed her by the hand and ran out of the apartment and towards the nearest cafe where they sat down to eat and talk in between.

"So, how are you feeling Luce? Do you have any more questions or anything you want to talk about?"

Natsu couldn't stop fiddling with his hands as he spoke, he didn't want to let on that he has been following her yesterday. Or that he had heard some of the conversation between and Levy. He had to be close by so he knew she was safe at all times!

"Actually I'm feeling a lot better, still really confused about everything and still trying to process what is happening but I'm not crying any more so that's at least an improvement".

"Yeah, you still look beautiful when you cry though".

"Nobody looks beautiful when they cry!". Lucy said with laughter in her voice.

"You do".

"Yeah right! You HAVE to think that".

"I don't, mate or not if someone looks ugly when they cry there is no lying about that".

It felt good for Natsu to see Lucy laugh again, to have things at least return to somewhat normal.

They had a long road ahead of them but seeing Lucy laugh made him believe that they would be okay.

He would wait as long as he needed to for Lucy to decide what she wanted. If she decided it wasn't him then so be it, as long as she was happy that was all the mattered.

Besides, they had six months. He just hoped he good keep his "dragon instinct" in check. It was an inward struggle but he really didn't want to scare her.

'Ease her into it all, let her get use to things in her own time. Hopefully things will turn out okay in the end'.

Natsu was many things, an idiot was not one of them. Okay maybe it was but he still had hits wits about him, he knew that the more he pushed Lucy the further she would pull away from him.

They problem with that was that all he wanted to do was push her, preferably onto a bed.

He shook his head, he had to stop thinking like that, his inner dragon was hard enough to contain and would only grow harder as time went on.

It felt like a beast, one he needed to keep caged for as long as possible. For Lucy's sake and her sanity.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Thankyou to everyone who has followed/favorited/reviewed this story**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**This chapter is dedicated to one of my reviewers "Forever Nalu". Thankyou for being so excited over this story! It means so much**

**I could tell you've been wanting some "action" but it wont be for a little longer so I decided to make this chapter to help keep you going until then :) **

**Also content warning, SMUT proceed with caution!**

* * *

_Natsu felt as though his entire body was on fire as Lucy writhed, naked beneath him. He allowed his hands to wander her body as he kissed her. He felt as though he had been dying of thirst and her lips were the most delicious water he had ever tasted. _

_She pressed her body against his and he swallowed her whimpers with his kiss. Her skin was so soft and he couldn't wait to taste every inch of it._

_He moved his attention away from her lips and down to her neck where he alternated between sensuous kisses and playful nips._

_He could feel her breast pressed against his bare chest as she arched her back and ran her hands through his hair. _

_He felt the heat radiating from her core and his penis throbbed with need. _

_When Lucy started exploring his body with her hands, it felt so good and he felt a shiver of anticipation go down his spine as her hands started traveling further and further down his stomach until she reached his manhood._

_She timidly ran her fingers along it and Natsu couldn't help but groan at the sensation his mouth started traveling downward from her neck until he reached her breast and started kissing and sucking her hard nipple. _

_She was his Lucy and he would make this as wonderful for her as possible. _

_Take it slow, enjoy it and love every inch of her body._

_He moved his hand along her folds and could feel how wet she was as her found the sensitive nub of nerves he knew wouldn't bring her pleasure and started to rub. _

_He loved the effect it had on her and the moan it earned him. _

_"Natsu, I can't take much more of this" she spoke breathlessly. Her voice was so sexy and Natsu couldn't help but wonder how much sexier it would sound when she begged._

_"Oh you'll be taking this all night my mate"._

_"Then stop teasing me". She whined _

_"I've been waiting for this for over a month, you can wait a while longer while I take my time to enjoy you" _

_"What do I need to do to make you give me what I want?" _

_"Bite me, you haven't bitten me yet. If you bite me I wont be able to control myself". Natsu whispered this into her ear. _

_Then he felt her wrap one arm around his back and the other around his neck so her hand was in his hair, he felt her push her body hard against him._

_But mostly he felt her teeth dig into his neck and a fire of need ran through his veins more powerful then anything he ever felt before. _

_He positioned himself at her entrance and impaled her, burying himself inside her tight, wet channel._

Natsu awoke, his body slicked with sweat from the passion of his dream.

'Fuck, that was intense, I guess waiting this long for Lucy to make up her mind is harder then I thought it would be' Natsu thought to himself running his fingers through his hair.

Natsu had been waiting over a month for Lucy to make her decision. He wasn't completely insensitive, he knew she would need time to adjust to everything but he didn't think she would be taking so long.

Levy and Gajeel have already announced that are expecting a baby and Lucy hadn't even spoken about mating season since she first discovered that she was Natsu's mate.

It was getting pretty frustrating , but he still had almost five months so he would let her take her time. Even if it meant he had to go through the aggravation of waking up from dreams like that.

'Fuck' Natsu thinks as he realises there is now a huge tear in Lucy's couch. His claws must have come out while he was asleep.

"Fucking damn it"

Lucy was already grumpy at him for wanting to stay on her couch every night and now this!

"She is going to kill me" he groaned to himself.

He got up, quickly through on his vest and set out it search for another couch, although he had no idea where to find one at this early hour.

'Hopefully if I replace the couch I can just pretend it was a gift and she wont be mad'

Oh who was he kidding, he was screwed. In every way but literally.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy woke up feeling tired. She felt completely unrested and irritable. She was on edge and she had no idea why or what she could do about it.

Truth be told she still could not for the life of her even begin to wrap her head around this whole "mating season" bullshit.

She was going to accept Natsu that much was obvious to her, what choice did she have? She couldn't just let him die. Still.. she needed time.

It positively irked her that her entire life had been decided for her. There was a reason that she had never had sex before, she wanted to fall in love first. Now that just wouldn't be an option for her. She loved Natsu, but she wasn't in love with him or at least not the way she should be. Still she had to lose her virginity to him, have children to him and spend the rest of her life with him.

Part of her was glad it was her when she found out, that had to count for something right? But that was before she knew all the details it involved!

Natsu said it was fate that decided who his mate would be, well if Lucy ever meets fate then fate will be getting a swift, hard kick to the chest and that much was certain.

She couldn't let Natsu die, she would never do that. She just wished that they had not been forced to do this. If Natsu had asked her on a date before any of this happened she would have said yes. They could have dated and spent time together as a couple then maybe fall in love and start building a future together. Now she just felt robbed of that.

She also knew it was unfair not to tell Natsu that she was going to accept him, but she couldn't do that without starting the "mating and bonding" bullshit and after that the short time they had before she would have to take her panties off for him would become even shorter.

But with Natsu getting more and more on edge as the days become weeks and the weeks turned into more then a month... how much longer did she really have?

Six months until he dies but how long before he starts going insane or something? He already wouldn't leave her alone, oh sure he thought her was real sneaky especially since happy hadn't been around preferring to steer clear of Natsu during this time. Sneakiness only gets you so far when you refuse to be more then like fifty feet away.

She also noticed him trying to smell her all the time. He again tried to be sneaky about this but subtlety was not Natsu's strong suit.

How much worse would this dragon behaviour get?

Still none of this was the reason Lucy was so tired, she was tired because she had only been managing a few hours of sleep a night. Every night she woke up with her chest aching. Every night she woke up feeling cold, despite the fact she had been stacking more and more blankets onto her bed.

She couldn't sleep and she hated it. She also hated herself, for not adjusting to this situation.

Natsu had but he also said he loved her, yet another concept she struggled with.

How could she ever be certain that he actually loved her? That it wasn't some dragon mating magic or some shit forcing him to?

'Well maybe ill just have to ask him'

She stood up from bed while trying to ignore her tired muscles which ached in protest. Took a deep breath and walked into the living room where she knew Natsu would be.

The first this she noticed was that her couch had changed colour...and style...and material.

"Natsu what happened to my couch?" She said through grinted teeth

"Umm well.. it's a dragon thing... and claws... and ripped... and present" were the only parts of his rambling she managed to understand.

"Okay okay fine! At least you picked a nice replacement so thankyou for that but I have some questions" she said moving to sit next to him.

The moment she sat on the couch she felt her body relax, it felt like all the tension in her muscles had disappeared. He must have picked the most comfortable couch it the store.

"Okay Lucy, what's up?" He said nervously.

"Well I just wanted to know what other dragon like behaviours I should be expecting? And maybe a few things I can do to make it easier on you?" She tried to stifle the yawn as she spoke but it came out anyway, she felt so exhausted and comfortable.

"Well there's the protectiveness as you already know but as time goes I'll most likely start acting weird, truth is I'm not sure what to expect besides my mannerisms become slightly more animalistic. Some ways to make me more comfortable would be basically just letting me be close to you, mates complete each other and your presence sooths me. Letting me touch you whenever I wanted would also be amazing but I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable". He mumbled the last bit and Lucy wasn't sure if he'd intended for her not to hear it.

"Okay well I will agree to both those things if you promise not to take advantage deal?" She almost giggled at Natsu's shocked expression and she started to lean into him.

"Really?" He looked like a child on Christmas day when he said this.

"Really.. and one more question. Natsu, why are not so okay with this whole thing? Your future has been decided for you, you will never get the chance to pick a wife for yourself or decide if you even want kids or even date...why are you so cool with that? Are you not angry at all?" Again she had to stifle a yawn, she felt so warm and just so peaceful. Like nothing could hurt her. She was too tired to contemplate why.

"Because you are my soul mate Lucy, our souls were made for each other. That's why fate chose you to be my mate, because in a deeper level you already were. You would have always been my soul mate regardless of if I was a dragon slayer, I just never would have known. My soul was made to follow yours through every lifetime. My soul speaks a language only yours can understand".

"I'm glad... that now I at least know, you are not being forced to love me" she said sleepily, laying into Natsu with closed eyes.

"Sleep Lucy, you need it". Lucy could hear the smile and calmness in his voice. She was faintly aware of him kissing her on the forehead but she was too far gone to be able to react to it.

For the first time in what felt like forever, Lucy slept comfortably and Natsu didn't remove his arms from around her the entire time. He also didn't stop smiling in contentment the entire time he got to hold her.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N This chapter is dedicated to Anna5949 to say a massive thankyou for leaving so many reviews and for reading this story! I hope you enjoy it! **

**A big thankyou to everyone who has followed/favorited this story , I honestly didn't expect over 50 people to enjoy it! So thankyou all! **

**Please R/R and I hope you all still enjoy it as this story continues**

* * *

Natsu was feeling on edge, irritable and he could not figure out why.

It was a nice night, quiet and warm. He was watching his mate, who was sleeping peaceful and completely unaware of the dragon slayer pacing back and forth across the room.

He could feel every muscle in his body was tense and if he could see his face he imagined his expression would be one he did not wear very often. Complete concentration and seriousness.

Things had been going well between him and Lucy, she had stuck to her word and allowed him to touch her whenever he wanted. In fact she had done even more then he expected even leaning into his embrace and showing him affection. She even allowed him to share her bed although she had a "no touching below the waist" rule.

However, tonight something was wrong. He had no idea what it was but something just felt...off. He had a bad feeling like something was going to happen... something bad and dangerous.

He felt a sick feeling in his stomach. He just could not shake this awful feeling. Whatever was going to happen he would be prepared.

That's why he couldn't sleep. He had to stay alert and protect Lucy. He had to be ready at all times.

A dragon slayers job is to defend their mate at all cost.

All his thoughts were interrupted by a loud desperate banging then the sound of the door to the apartment being broken down waking Lucy who stood immediately stood up ready for whatever had broken in.

"Salamander! Where the fuck are you!" the familiar voice of Gajeel shouted, he sounded furious and a furious dragon slayer is a very dangerous entity.

"We are in Lucy's room, what the hell do you want Gajeel?" Natsu moved quickly to stand in front of his mate as a human shield, he didn't think Gajeel would want to harm Lucy but its betted to be safe.

Gajeel stormed into the room looking frantic, his eyes were a mixture of sadness and anger. He looked like a wild animal who had been put into a corner and was ready to fight its way out in any way possible.

"You need to help me" Gajeel spoke with a voice that was thick with tears he refused to cry as he grabbed Natsu by the arm and made to drag him to wherever he intended on going.

"What's going on? Help you with what?" Natsu pulled his arm out of the other dragon slayers grasp.

Gajeel fell to his knees as he spoke, tears finally escaping.

"They took her, they took Levy and i couldn't stop them. THEY TOOK HER AND I COULDN'T STOP THEM!" He stood from the ground and punched a hole clean through the wall.

"They took her? Who? Explain on the way. We will get Levy back" Natsu looked towards his mate as she spoke with a voice almost as frantic as Gajeel's and at the same time moved from behind him to grab his hand and drag him along with her.

"Okay but shouldn't we at least make a plan first? Without one we have a better chance of Levy getting hurt". Natsu found it almost amusing that he was being the voice of reason but somebody had to be.

"We can come up with a plan along the way. Where are we going?" Lucy looked at Gajeel who still had tears streaming down his face.

"The Forest Of Nightmares". Gajeel spoke through clenched teeth.

"You can't be serious? The Forest Of Nightmares is just a story parents told their kids to get them to behave. That if they were naughty a demon would come and take them to the Forest and eat them. Its not a real place!"

"Oh it's real Salamander, its very real and that's where they have Levy and who knows what they are planning to do with her. She is carrying our baby! What if they hurt her real bad? What if they kill her? What if they make her lose the baby? We have to go NOW!"

"Okay well lets go, if we leave now we can catch the last train out of town".

Lucy had been stuffing things into her bag while she was talking and had just finished in time to quickly throw it over her shoulders and run out of the now broken front door with both dragon slayers following.

She was still in her pyjamas so Natsu guessed that she packed a change of clothes and planned on getting dress on the train.

Regardless they were going to get Levy back.

Natsu couldn't imagine what he would do of it was Lucy that had been taken. Most likely have the same reaction as Gajeel.

'But why take Levy? It doesn't make any sense, unless it was to hurt Gajeel but then why not just hurt Gajeel? Why not just hurt him and leave Levy alone?'

All three members of Fairy Tail were running through the streets until they reached the train station.

'Great, let cue the motion sickness shall we' Natsu thought as they boarded the train just after paying for the tickets.

'It's going to be okay Levy, we are going to get protect you and your baby. Whoever took you will have hell to pay'.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Another MASSIVE thankyou to everyone who is taking the time to read my story. It means so much to me and makes me so happy and proud to know that there are people out there who enjoy it. It may not seem like a lot to you, but it means the world to me and I appreciate every single one of you. Please feel free to comment any suggestions you may have or what you would like to see happen. Thankyou all! **

Natsu felt helpless as Lucy lay unconscious in the bed in front of him. Her skin was littered in cuts and bruises, she looked so hurt yet so innocent. If Natsu tried really hard he could almost imagine that she was just sleeping and that the injuries were not actually there.

Porlyusica had done all she could do and until Wendy got back from the mission she was on, nothing else could be done. All Natsu could do was wait beside her and hope she woke up soon.

Over a week... She had been laying in that bed unconscious for over a week and there was nothing he could do about it besides sit beside her and wait. So he waited. He waited for any sign of movement, a flicker of her eyelids, anything. Anything would be better then this.

Everyone in the guild was concerned for Lucy. They all visited and offered comfort, each person asking the same questions as the last. Each person wanting to help but being powerless to do so.

Levy was taking it almost as bad as Natsu.

"If it wasn't for me this wouldn't have happened, she came to save me and now there is nothing I can do!" She had screamed.

Truth me told Natsu couldn't blame Levy for this. It was nobodies fault but his. He was to blame and if anything happened to Lucy it was his cross to bear up until the moment he died.

Even now when he thought back to each moment from that day, he could pinpoint exactly where he fucked up. The exact moment where his actions led to Lucy -his Lucy- nearly dying.

And that memory haunted his every waking hour.

~Flash back~

Natsu felt terrible. All he could do was lay with his head in Lucy's lap and try to pay attention to what her and Gajeel were talking about. He couldn't speak without nearly throwing up so he was not a big contributor to this conversation at all.

"Gajeel?" Lucy looked at the iron dragon slayer rather sceptically.

"Mmm?" Gajeel didn't seem to want to talk, he had a fire in his eyes and his soul spoke through it. He only want two things, to get Levy back and to kill whoever had dared take her in the first place.

"How come you aren't getting motion sick like Natsu?"

"Because Levy and I are mated, officially mated dragon slayers are stronger. Their weakness changes. They can't afford to get motion sick when they have a mate to protect at all times".

"Oh, well that's good to know".

The rest of the train ride passed in almost complete silence. Gejeel explained how somebody he didn't know had taken Levy, one moment she was in bed and he was making her something to eat. Then she screamed for him and he ran to her, he only made it in time to see the person who grabbed her fading into thin air and taking Levy with them.

He didn't see their face, or even if they were male or female. They had no idea what or whom they were up against. All they knew was that they left a note on the bed.

"Want your mate back? Come to The Forest Of Nightmares, bring only the fire dragon and his mate. If you bring anyone else your mate dies".

So in conclusion there was only a few things they could be certain of. The first being that this was probably a trap, the second being that Levy was a hostage and not the main target and the third being that whoever they were going up again was powerful. How powerful they did not know, but powerful none the less.

Natsu tried to tell Lucy to go home, to not risk walking into a situation that was clearly very dangerous but both her and Gajeel were having none of it. They both wanted nothing more then to save Levy and Natsu wanted nothing more then to protect Lucy.

They train arrived at their stop early the next morning and they still had the walk ahead of them. They were irritable, tired and very angry. They were all desperate to see Levy, to know she was okay.

"She isn't in any pain, I would have felt it... she is scared though. I need to get to her" Gajeel had stopped being as emotional and had settle for a cold rage. It presented itself both in his tone of voice and facial expression.

Natsu didn't once let go of Lucy's hand. He held it like a lifeline as they walked, believing that as long as she was with him she was safe. He would die before he let any harm come to her. They would get Levy back and go home where he could keep her safe and loved forever.

~End flashback~

Natsu punched the wall again, it was his job to protect her! He was so sure he could protect her! How could he be so arrogant?

Why didn't he just force her to stay behind? He could have enlisted Erza to keep an eye on her. If he told Erza that Lucy would be in danger then she would have happily done it.

No... he could never do that to Lucy, he could never force her to do anything she didn't want to do.

Maybe that was the problem? Maybe he needed to start taking control, if it were for her own good then how could she argue? He only wanted what was best for her.

He felt the hot tears streaming down his face and his shoulder shook as he looked a Lucy. She was so beautiful.

"Lucy, please wake up... I'll do anything". His voice cracked with tears as he spoke words for only her to hear.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N okay okay I know I left you all with abit of a cliff-hanger but...*throws new chapter at you all and runs for cover* **

**I am sorry! (I am not really sorry, I enjoy cliff hangers and it helps build the tension *manic laughter*) **

The night was cool and quiet, or was it early hours of the morning? Natsu had no idea, he had lost track of time as he sat watching his unconscious mate.

He knew he should sleep, but ever time he closed his eyes his dreams were plagued with the image of Lucy... His brave and selfless Lucy, jumping through the air, getting hit in the chest then falling to the ground.

He replayed it in his head over and over again. The image was burned into his brain and it was driving him close to insanity.

~Flashback~

Natsu was feeling ill at ease as they walked through The Forest Of Nightmares. His hand gripped Lucy's tightly and he wished more then ever that she had stayed behind. Everything surrounding them was damp and dead.

The trees had not a single leaf and all the plants were dark and wilted. Everything was silent and that was quite unnerving in itself.

As they walked they could see something through the fog, a house of some sort? No it was too big to be a house. It looked almost like a guild hall but it had clearly not been maintained or occupied for a long time.

It looked almost as dead as the forest around them.

"That must be where Levy is" Lucy broke the silence with a whisper. Even a whisper sounded loud here.

"Yeah, lets go" Gajeel said with determination as he walked forward.

"Luce?" Natsu spoke apprehensively.

"Yeah?"

"Please just... stay behind me okay? Don't try to be a hero. I don't want you getting hurt" Natsu pleaded.

"I can handle myself you know? I'm not made of glass" Lucy sounded offended as she stormed off after Gajeel... right before all hell broke loose.

As they stormed into the run down building three things caught his eye. Firstly was an unconscious Levy, chained up to the wall with her clothing torn but otherwise unharmed. Secondly was the fact they were surrounded by bones, bones that appeared to be human. And thirdly was the Yokai, blocking the path between them and Levy and very clearly waiting for them.

"Shit" Gajeel cursed

"What the fuck is that thing?" Lucy spoke suddenly very nervous and reaching for her keys.

"A Yokai. Its an entity of pure evil, a collector of souls, a demon" Natsu answered, already putting himself between Lucy and the threat in front of them.

"Well I was wondering when you would all finally grace us with your presence" the creature hissed. Its features relatively human... except for the eyes. Those eyes contained pure evil, what kind of demon was this?

"What do you want? Why did you take my mate?" Gajeel shouted in rage.

The Yokai laughed manically before answering. Treating the situation as though it were a game and they were merely players.

"It's simple really, I want power and to get power I need to take it. Newly mated dragon slayers possess some of the most powerful and delicious souls. As do their mates. I will however let your mates go free if you choose to give me your souls willingly". The demon laughed again.

"If I die so does Levy, if you want my soul you will need to tear it from me... That is, if you can manage to do it before a kill you with my bare hands!" Gajeel roared his words with a ferocity that would make anyone flinch.

"Pity, what about you fire dragon? Will you give your soul in exchange for your mates guaranteed safety?"

Natsu stayed silent. Lucy's guaranteed safety? Natsu would normally never even consider giving his soul but he could sense the power radiating off of the creature in front of them. If he were to fight, he could lose. Then what would happen to his treasure? But his soul for her safety? That was a price he would unflinchingly pay for his love.

However it was Lucy that answered for him.

"If you want Natsu's soul you will have to pry it from my cold dead hands and even then I won't let you take it! We are a team and we live or die together. NO EXCEPTIONS!" He didn't have to see her expression to sense the rage in her voice.

"Well". The demon smirked. "This will be fun".

Then it attacked. Orbs filled with dark magic shot toward them from all angles. He could hear Lucy summoning multiple spirits and cracking her whip, destroying the orbs flying toward her.

Natsu was attacking as quickly as he could manage, shooting his fire toward the demon and dodging the orbs at the same time.

Gajeel was fighting too, although Natsu couldn't spare him more then a sideways glance he at least seemed to be doing okay.

The demons laughter echoed throughout the hall.

"If any of my orbs touch you, you will go down. Then once I reach you, your soul will be mine to devour".

Orbs were shooting toward them as fast as they could destroy them. Each time they destroyed one another appeared.

Natsu spared a glance at Lucy, she was okay but sweat was beginning to drip down her forehead. Summoning multiple spirits and still fighting, she was more powerful then anyone gave her credit for.

Natsu caught a glimpse of Gajeel slowly moving out of the demons view, making it look as though he was struggling but Natsu seen the small grin on his face and the flicker of thought in his eyes.

He had to keep this monster distracted, Gajeel looked like he had a plan and Natsu really needed some hope right now. Gajeel's plan may just be enough to save them all.

The demon was clearly growing tired, but so were they. This fight could not come down to who managed to outlast who, if it did then not everyone would make it out alive.

"Hey soul sucker! Is that all you got? I bet I could take you one on one and still beat ya!" Natsu put on his most confident voice, although he was feeling anything but confident in that moment.

"Is that a challenge fire dragon?"

In that moment the demon made a fatal mistake... but so did Natsu.

The demon stopped focusing its attention on all three wizard in front of it and instead started targeting Natsu. Orbs still went toward them, but it was a much smaller amount, at the same time the orbs of darkness started flying toward Natsu. He couldn't keep track of the amount.

Gajeel slowly snuck behind the demon who was preoccupied, flinging as many orbs in Natsu's direction as it could manage.

Natsu was fighting, shooting balls of fire as quickly as he could.

He could hear Lucy screaming but couldn't quite make out what she was saying.

What happened next was a moment Natsu would never forget and he would swear in that moment, time slowed down completely.

Natsu turned to see an orb flying toward him, to close for him to destroy in time. It would hit him and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Lucy ran toward him and dived through the air quicker then he could tell her not too.

Gajeel used his iron fist to stab the demon straight through the heart.

The orb that was meant for Natsu hit Lucy straight in the chest...

Natsu was screaming a scream that only the most broken of men could manage as hot tears poured down his face.

The demon was laughing as blood dripped from its mouth and it fell to its knees.

And Lucy hit the ground. Completely unconscious as a single tear ran down her cheek and hit the cold stone floor.

~End Flashback~


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N **_

_**Thankyou everyone who has favorited/followed my story and a massive thankyou to those of you who take the time to review it**_

_**I appreciate each and every one of you so much! **_

_**I would really appreciate if any of you would take the time to look at my other stories that I wrote recently in between working on this one (they are one shots) but you don't have to of course! I will appreciate and love you all regardless! **_

_**Please review if you have time, it really encourages me and even if its constructive criticism I will appreciate it as I am always looking to improve, thankyou!**_

As the days turned to weeks and the weeks turned into more then a month Natsu had become more and more dragon like. He was absolutely devastated that his treasure had not woken up yet. She was kept alive by the spells and magic that Porlyusica had placed to replenish her body and stop her from wasting away, but as time went on Natsu began to wonder if she would ever wake up.

Wendy had tried to explain to him that her soul had been weakened, it needed to fully reconnect with her body after the demon tried to tear it from her. It did nothing to stop him worrying.

He had started to act like a wild animal. He wouldn't let other males anywhere near his mate and only females he really trusted were allowed to get close to her.

Levy had visited more then anyone else, she would often come and read to Lucy or brush her hair. She was showing now, a small bump for her small frame. She wasn't really far along enough for it to be overly noticeable, but Natsu noticed.

He envied Gajeel for this. He would love to see Lucy pregnant with his child, adorning a bump and glowing with the radiance of carrying a child.

Picturing the future the might have is really what kept him sane. He would picture the moment she accepted him as her mate for life, her saying she loved him. He would picture her when she was pregnant, how he would take care of her and give her whatever she needed.

Mostly he would just picture spending time with her, going on adventures and seeing her smile. Fuck this was hard.

He had a constant lump in his throat and pain in his chest that just would not go away. He tried to call to her soul through the mate bond but because she hadn't accepted him yet it was pretty useless. The power of the bond only snapped into place when the mate accepted the dragon. This was to protect the mate of they chose to reject the bond all together, the dragon would die but the mate would be perfectly fine at least.

He settle for just speaking to her, sometimes he would just tell her what was happening around the guild. How Juvia and Gray had postponed their wedding until she was fully better or how Levy and Gajeel were getting excited to find out the gender of the baby even though it would be a while until they could.

Sometimes he would just beg her to come back to him, beg and plead with whatever deity was out there to return Lucy to him.

He refused to leave her side for more the a few minutes at a time and only ever to go to the toilet or keep up with his hygiene. He didn't even leave her side to eat, preferring to just eat beside her.

Happy was still staying with Wendy and Carla but had visited several times to check on "Lushi", apparently Carla was finally starting to warm up to him. He was happy for his Exceed, he really was...But he just wanted Lucy back.

He was currently laying on the bed next to her, her body as still as ever. Her breathing even and her eyes closed. He missed her eyes... he missed seeing them sparkle and light up whenever she smiled.

"Natsu".

He was so deep in thought he almost missed it when she spoke, her eyes still closed and it was only a whisper but he could swear he heard it.

"Lucy, Come on baby...I know it's hard but its time to come back now okay?". He was stroking her hair as he spoke, kissing her forehead and willing with all his heart for her to come back.

"I know it must be hard but you are so strong baby, but please open your eyes... Can you hear me? Please hear me Lucy... please come back to me". He could feel the tears forming in his eyes, the lump in his throat felt like it was suffocating him. He could have sworn he heard her speak. Maybe he was turning into a nutter, that would make a lot of sense actually. He was going crazy.

He stayed beside her, holding her while he let the tears stream down his face. For a second he had so much hope that she was finally waking up. Maybe she would never wake up, or maybe she would wake up 6 months from now and he would be dead.

These thoughts just made more tears flow, he could see some of them falling onto Lucy and he let them. He just needed to cry right now. For the life he may never have and the love that he may have lost forever.

"Natsu". He heard it as barely a whisper but he knew he had heard it this time, he was certain.

"Luce, please wake up... I'll do anything". He begged , he wasn't even ashamed to say he was begging. He would beg for her back every day if he thought it would bring her closer to him.

He looked closely at her face for any changes and noticed her brows were pinched as though she was concentrating really hard. He stroked her face and started whispering to her.

"Lucy, my treasure, my love, my soul mate. I miss you so much. You are so strong and brave, you can do this, I know you can".

Her eyes flickered. It was the tiniest movement but it gave Natsu so much hope his heart felt like it would burst inside his chest.

"Lucy, you are so brave and I am so proud of you. I am so proud that you are my mate. You are so much, you mean so much. Don't you dare give up on coming back to me".

He kissed her forehead again. If he kept talking maybe she could follow the sound of his voice back to him.

Her eyes flickered again, then opened.

The most beautiful eyes Natsu would ever see, he was in awe. His memory would never do them justice.

She was back with him where she belonged. He was so happy he couldn't move, he just stared into her eyes until he seen them fill with tears.

"Natsu" she choked.

He didn't know what came over him in that moment, he was filled with so many emotions.

He leaned into her lips like he was a drowning man and she was his oxygen. Her lips felt dry and slightly cracked but perfect again his. He was as gentle as he could be but in this kiss he poured every ounce of emotion he had built up. He cupped her cheek and neck with one hand and used the other to hold his balance.

He could feel her hands as they ran through his hair as the kissed him back. He could taste the saltiness of her tears as they ran down her face and onto their lips.

She had done it, she had come back to him... and he would never let her go again.

If anyone wanted to take her away from him again they would have to do it over his dead body. She was his to love, his to protect and his to cherish. She was his treasure... and he was ready to destroy anyone who attempted to take his treasure.

For that is the true nature of a dragon.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N WOW THIS STORY HAS REACHED NEARLY 100 FOLLOWERS! (Or at least at the time I am writing this it has) **

**THANKYOU ALL SO MUCH! EVERYONE OF YOU WHO READ THIS STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Please R/R**

**This chapter is dedicated to Valerioux, thankyou for all your reviews! You are one of the people who keep me motivated to write new chapters and your reviews always make me smile!**

**This chapter is abit more of a happy one since the last few have been rather emotional! Hope you all enjoy**

* * *

The atmosphere at the guild hall was lighter then it had been in weeks, the melancholy having been chased away by the news of Lucy's recovery. Everyone was laughing again, large smiles adorning their previously worried faces. Glasses clinked together and chatter echoed through the hall as the members of Fairy Tail allowed the relief of their fellow guild member's return.

Everyone surrounded Lucy the moment she walked through the doors and each person told her how worried they were and how overjoyed they were that she was back.

"Next time you plan on facing off with a demon at least make sure I am there to keep you out of trouble". Erza had said after squeezing Lucy into a bear hug.

"Yeah, don't rely on flame brain. He struggles to keep himself safe and besides... we're a team right? We stick together". Gray had added causing him and Natsu to start fighting.

'It's good to be back'. Lucy thought to herself as she watched her dragon and her friend fighting it out and exchange insults. Even Erza just shook her head rather then interrupt them. She was glad to have the sense of normalcy returned.

"Hey Lucy, it's so good to see you back". Lucy was rather surprised to see the youngest of the three takeover mages in the guild standing in front of her with a genuine smile on her face.

She had been worried about what Lisanna's reaction would be especially since she left on a mission apparently right after hearing the news.

"Hey Lisanna, its good to be back".

"Umm I was actually hoping I could speak with you for a moment". Lucy could tell by the look on the young girls face that she was nervous.

"Sure, umm I hope you are okay". Lucy hoped this wouldn't be the start of an argument but could understand if the girl standing before her was hurt. She would take what was coming and hope to mend a friendship from it if possible.

"Yeah, I'll be honest I wasn't at first but after taking some time to think I realised I was be a bit silly. I mean it's kind of unrealistic to think that a childhood crush would turn into life long mates right?"

"I don't think you're silly at all, I am sorry if you were hurt"

"It's not your fault Lucy, I can honestly say that now I am actually really happy for you both. You are a lovely person plus you and Natsu have been through so much together. It's really great to see two people i consider family having such a great chance at true happiness and I just hope one day someone will love me as much as you love Natsu". A genuine smile graced Lisanna's feature and Lucy was truly happy to have such a selfless and kind friend in her life.

"Thankyou so much, anyone would be stupid not to love you Lisanna and the man that wins your heart will be very Lucky... but how do you know I love Natsu? I don't even think I've told him that yet?"

"It's kind of easy to tell". Lisanna giggled covering her mouth with one hand as she did so.

"How?"

"The way you look at him, like the world starts and ends with him".

"I don't look at him that way!"

"No, you just don't think you look at him that way... maybe you haven't even realised the extent of your own feelings for yourself yet. Who could blame you when you have had so many other things to think about... but you will. Actually there is something else I wanted to ask you about if that's okay?"

"Of course, what's up?" Lucy chose to ignore the first part of Lisanna's statement. She would have to think more about it later.

Lisanna's expression suddenly changed from a sweet smile to what Lucy could only describe as an adorable puppy face. When this girl did find her true love he would have a lot of trouble ever saying no to her that was for sure.

"Can I pretty please be Aunty Lisanna to yours and Natsu's future babies? I don't know when I will get to have my own and I can just picture how cute yours are going to be and I know we are not technically sisters but I promise I will baby sit whenever you want and..." Lisanna started rambling on about how much she would spoil and adore the baby and Lucy felt the need to interrupt the girl before she started hyperventilating.

"Of course you can! I would be honoured for my children to have Aunty Lisanna".

Tears formed in the young take over mage's eyes at hearing the kind sentiment.

"Aunty Lisanna, I get to be Aunty Lisanna!" She squealed before enveloping Lucy into her arms then running off to brag to Mira about it.

About an hour later the oldest takeover mage approached her.

"Thankyou for what you did for Lisanna, it made her really happy".

"I should be the one thanking her, she really is such a kind and selfless person and honestly the fact she is so kind to me after how hurt she must have been means a lot to me".

"She was pretty torn up at first but i think now she is just excited. She knows soul mates exist and can't wait to find hers, now that she knows for certain it isn't Natsu she is trying to find out who it will be. She is hopelessly romantic at times."

"Is there any way we can help her find her soul mate? Since she isn't a dragon slayer will it be harder to know for sure?".

"Maybe, if I find a way I will let you know".

"Good, she deserves it".

* * *

Lucy was never more grateful for the family fairy tail had become to her. She spent hours at the guild talking with everyone and laughing. Natsu had finished fighting with Gray and had since came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Every few minutes she could feel him smelling her.

"You know you really are a weirdo" she teased.

"Mmmm" was all he responded, clearly preoccupied with smelling her.

Lucy just shook her head, content to lean back inti his embrace and watch Happy fly around chasing Carla excitedly. Those two had been getting along quite well lately and for that Lucy was glad. She could see Levy and Gajeel sitting by themselves and smiling while whispering to each other.

When she felt Natsu yawn against her shoulder she decided it was time to go home and get some rest.

"Okay fire boy, come on lets go home".

"Mine home or yours?" He said jokingly

"Ours".

The spark in Natsu's eyes was not missed by Lucy, nor was his large smile. Well he practically lived there anyway? They were mates and would have to live together anyway and after all that happened she wanted to let him know that she really did picture them together.

Just because she was not ready for the whole sexy time and babies thing didn't mean she did not want him. There was no harm in waiting as long as possible to take that leap anyway, they had all the time in the world to spend as a family and right now Lucy just wanted to spend time as a couple for the short time they had to do that.

As she layed down in bed with her pink haired dragon slayer beside her she couldn't help but think about the moment she had jumped infront of the dark orb for him.

She had been terrified, not for herself but for him.

'No, I can't lose him' had repeated in her head like a mantra.

The moment the orb touched her skin was excruciating but she could not scream, her soul was literally being ripped from her body and had the demon had enough time to claim it she would have died.

Still it was not that she was thinking about, it was the fact that if she died then so would Natsu. At least his soul was safe though even though in that moment hers was not.

After careful consideration Lucy decided that Lisanna may be right, she had started falling in love with Natsu. She was glad of this, at least when the time came for them to bond and bang it would be done out of love rather then necessity.

She looked over at her soul mate who had fallen asleep and was now laying on his stomach with a protective arm over her.

"You know what Natsu, I don't think I will mind spending the rest of my life like this with you". She said closing her eyes believing he wouldn't hear her.

'Me either Luce'


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey lovely humans! Here have another chapter and I hope you all enjoy it! **

**Please R/R ! It helps me stay motivated to write more! Remember I love all of you ! **

**Enjoy**

* * *

The last few weeks had been rather uneventful for Lucy, except the fact that Natsu had now deemed it appropriate to try and boss her around.

'Seriously who does that baka think he is? My father?'

He had tried to tell her not to leave the apartment without him, not to accept any missions unless he deems them appropriate and tags along and if that were not enough he actually growled at Loki last time she summoned him.

To make matters worse there were no missions available that Natsu thought would be "safe enough" and she had rent to pay. He had offered to go on a mission by himself to pay rent but only if she agreed to stay in the apartment unless Erza or Lisanna were with her!

"Ahhhhh the audacity of that prick" she spoke aloud to herself.

She tried to be understanding, she really tried to compromise and meet him in the middle ground but he would not budge on any of it. He had even tried to follow her into the bathroom when she had to pee incase she should encounter any danger! Seriously what did he think would happen? Some awful creature coming up through the drain pipes to bite her privates before he go the chance to? How much danger could someone be in while peeing anyway?

She wasn't even "allowed" to go see Levy by herself.

"She is pregnant, she can't protect you and Gajeel would protect his mate over you. It's not safe enough". He had said.

She was perfectly capable of protecting her damn self. She wasn't weak and helpless... but he must really think she is to be doing this.

That's what upset her most. Natsu didn't think of her as an equal he thought of her like property. Like "his treasure". She wasn't just some inanimate object for him to own damn it ! She was a person who needed freedom.

And she would demand to be treated as such whether he liked it or not.

"Natsu, I'm going out!".

"Okay, I'll come with you". He stood made to stand up from the couch he had been sitting on.

"I want to go alone". There. Assertive and straight to the point with no room to argue.

"No"

"No?"

"No.

"You can't tell me no!"

"I just did".

Lucy had to take a deep breath to calm herself down before she said something she may regret later. How dare he think he can tell her what she can and can't do!

"While I respect your opinion in believing you can tell me what to do, I will in no way listen to it and you are behaving like a child!"

"You almost died Luce!"

"What?"

"You almost fucking died... and i couldn't do anything about it. I just had to sit there and wait, just hoping with all my heart that you would be alright". Lucy could tell that Natsu was trying to fight the tears threatening to escape his eyes.

"Natsu, I know that must have been hard for you but that does nit give you the right to keep me in a box. You can't just hide me away from the world... You can't protect me from everything".

"Exactly and that's the problem! I couldn't protect you, I wasn't strong enough because of this fucked up season draining all my energy and you nearly died because of it".

"But that wasn't your fault. I made my choice and it was my turn to protect you for once".

"You protecting me is fucking useless Luce don't you get that? If you die so do I so why the hell would you ever think of trying to sacrifice yourself for me!"

"Dying is not the same as having your soul torn out! You don't think I knew when I jumped in front of you that you would die anyway if I died? But at least you would have still had a soul and I was willing to pay with my own to make sure of that!".

"Well maybe if you would just make up your mind of if you're going to accept me or not it wouldn't be a problem!"

"You are not seriously throwing that in my face right now!"

"I'm serious Luce! I would have been stronger if you had accepted me, a mated dragon is a stronger one because they have something precious to be strong for. I've given you time and it feels like you are just waiting until that time runs out to reject me so I don't suffer and accommodating me until then".

"You seriously think that low of me?"

"What else am I supposed to think?"

"That maybe I have been waiting until I fell in love with you so it could be special moron! And if I didn't I would accept you anyway and wait for the love to come later! But I wanted to try first... so then when we bonded it would be because I wanted to and not because I had to or you'd die!".

Lucy could feel the her eyes prickle with the tears she was holding back and adrenaline of anger coursing through her veins. She was angry but more then that she was hurt. How could he throw it back at her like that? How could he think so low of her?

"Well then why not tell me that is what you were doing! Why keep me in the dark!"

"Because if I accept you that starts the whole process! We didn't have much time to begin with I didn't want to give us even less by telling you!".

"Is the thought of sleeping with me really that horrible that you would want to put it off as long as possible? Is that it!".

"Are you even fucking listening to what I have been telling you!"

"Why should I when you don't listen to me!"

"I do listen to you!"

"Then why are you arguing with me about going out without me! You know how I feel!"

"Because I am not an object! I am a person with thoughts and feelings and I can listen to what you say and not obey you! In fact watch me!"

"What do you mean watch you?"

Lucy didn't respond, she ran out and slammed the door. When was out of the building she didn't stop running, she ran until her lungs burned and her legs ached. She ran until her head pounded and she couldn't hold the tears back any longer.

She didn't want strangers seeing her like this so she hid in a dark alleyway, collapsed against the wall, hugged her legs and cried.

As the tears poured from her eyes and down her face she felt the sadness pouring out of her. Leaving nothing but anger and determination in its wake.

Natsu thought she couldn't take care of herself, he thought she was weak and he thought she was cruel enough to lead her best friend on then let him die.

Lucy stood up and started marching toward the guild hall determined to find a hard and dangerous mission and complete it without Natsu. She would show him.

* * *

Back at the apartment sitting on the floor in a defeated position was a young dragon slayer. He looked out the ground feeling ashamed of himself as tears leaked from his eyes and fell to the carpet.

"You're such a fucking idiot Natsu, you have really done it now". His voice cracked as he spoke aloud to himself.

He knew that Lucy was probably planning on doing something stupid to prove him wrong. He knew that short of locking her up in a cage and throwing away the key there was nothing he could do to stop her and he knew that there was no way in hell she would let him come to watch over her.

He would follow her anyway of course, keep his distance and make sure she was safe but that didn't stop the bad feeling eating away at his gut or the aching in his heart as he realized he may have just pushed his mate away for good. She may never actually want to accept him after this and who could blame her?. He sure wouldn't.

He stood from his place on the floor and made to follow her scent. He had to keep his distance and not get caught following her. She would not be happy if she found out, but he needed to make sure she was safe.

She was his to love, his to protect... Even if he had been doing a shitty job at it lately.


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh what's this? Another chapter so soon? Well what can I say besides the fact that you all keep me motivated and make me wanna write as much as possible! Plus I just reached 100 followers! (102 at the time of writing this) **

**I never even imagined that many people would read this story but to know that you all like it enough to follow/favorite it means the world to me! **

**A massive thankyou to everyone who has left a review of this story! Now i need your help ! Who would you like Lisanna's soul mate to be? I have an idea but nothing is set in stone so I'd love to have opinions from you wonderful humans! **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Lucy marched into the guild with determination and fury coursing through her body and walked straight to the request board. She wanted to find the most stupidly dangerous mission on it, she didn't care what it paid. This was about far more then money, this was a matter of pride.

"Okay, which one of you would make a more mentally sound Lucy not even consider it". She spoke to nobody but herself.

Much to Lucy's dismay there were only three, all close by and all pretty easy. Normally she would be ecstatic but today she walked to the bar feeling dejected and defeated as she slumped herself down on a stool across from Mirajane.

"Hey Lucy what's got you looking so down in the dumps". Mira asked with a look of concern crossing her features.

"None of the missions are any good".

"Really? They all seem relatively easy and danger free, the pay looks decent too".

"That's the problem, I want an adventure this time. I want something with a bit of danger to keep the blood pumping".

"Well funny you should say that actually, I wasn't going to ask but..."

"But what!" Lucy interrupted.

"But I may have found a way to find out who Lisanna's soul mate is, she has been a bit lonely lately and I don't think Elfman or I are what she needs and Elfman is still away anyway... She wants to fall in love".

"Okay so why weren't you going to ask me? Of course I want to help!"

"Because it's a long journey through the forest and mountains, we need to find an old temple and it might take a while since I only know the approximate location. It's also rumoured that the artefact we are looking for is guarded by some sort of monster and even if we manage to find it nobody has used it in hundreds of years so there is no 100% certainty that it will work. It's also not a paying job. It's a lot to ask of anyone, it's dangerous and very possibly stupid to embark on this but Lisanna and I can't do it alone no matter how much she want's to. I understand if you don't want to help".

Lucy was looking down at the bar and Mira smiled sadly, she really didn't expect Lucy to want to come of such a fools mission with them... but she had hoped.

Lucy sat silently for a few more seconds before looking up at Mira with a smile that went from cheek to cheek.

"Sounds perfect! When do we leave?".

"Really you will help?"

"Of course I will help!"

"Lisanna!"

The youngest take over mage skipped to the bar to see what all the fuss was about.

"What's up?".

"You ready to help us find your soul mate?". Lucy answered before Mira even had the chance.

"Really?".

"Really. Lucy has agreed to come with us!".

"Thankyou so much Lucy!". The young girl squealed before nearly knocking Lucy of the bar stool to give her a hug.

"When do we leave?" Lucy asked again

"Now, I'll ask Cara to take care of the bar while we are gone".

"Is that really a good idea?"

"Nope, but I'm sure she will be happy to do it".

"Okay so lets meet at the train station in half an hour?". Lucy really didn't want to go home to pack and risk Natsu trying to stop her but they needed supplies.

"Sounds great". Lisanna chimed in, clearly excited about the prospect of finding her soul mate.

* * *

Natsu had been following Lucy from a distance, he had finally caught up with her when he seen her standing at the train station with Mirajane and Lisanna... great this will not be a fun ride at all.

He kept his distance and felt relieved when he realised them would be getting off at the last stop. At least he wouldn't have to try and stay aware enough to know when they got off.

He knew if he tried to stop her it would only make things worse but he really wished he could at least hold her, even for a second. Instead he kept his distance, longing for her in his arms once more.

'My love, I will keep you safe... even if you don't want me to'.

* * *

The train ride was long but not in the least bit boring as the three young mages talked and laughed and exchanged gossip.

"So Lisanna, what do you want your soul mate to be like?". Lucy smiled affectionately at the youngest take over mage.

"I want him to be kind, sweet and funny... If he were handsome that would also be a bonus". Lisanna giggled with a hand covering her mouth.

"What about you Mira, will you be using the artefact after Lisanna to bring a little love to your life?" Lucy wiggled her eyebrows jokingly as she spoke.

"Maybe, If I do then I just want him to be loyal and loving. If he isn't loyal he can go in the bin because I don't want him... What about you Lucy, any revelations on the Natsu front? You know he is your soul mate so is there any reason you haven't gone through with the bonding yet?". Mira added the last part teasingly.

"A few reasons... I already know I will accept him no matter what but... I'm scared of having sex... I've never done it before and I've been told it hurts and I kind of thought it would be easier if I fell in love with him first... I want it to be special. But Natsu is getting impatient and thinks that I am just biding my time before reject him, as if I would ever do that! Does he think I would ever be that cruel?".

"I don't think he thinks you would actually do that, I think he is just feel insecure and scared... this wouldn't be easy for either of you". Lisanna spoke sympathetically touching Lucy's knee.

"Well maybe once I get back I will have missed him so much that I jump his bones who knows, I hope he doesn't worry about me too much while I'm gone but I needed to get away and clear my head. Thankyou girls".

"Umm no, thankyou! You are the one helping me find a love of my very own!".

"Are you getting excited little sister?".

"I can't wait". Lisanna looked as though she was ready to start running around the train in excitement... Lucy just hoped that the man who became this girls soul mate would make her happy.

"Good because the train is nearly at our stop and we have a lot of hiking ahead of us so you gotta keep that positivity".

As the train pulled into the last station and the young girls got off they didn't even realise that a young dragon slayer had been on the train with them. Or that he was following the trail of his mates scent.

"Stay far enough away that they can't see you but close enough that if one of them screamed you'd hear it". His voice gravely and his body sore, the only thing on his mind was his mate.

He didn't know what the girls were planning, all he knew was that he had a bad feeling in his gut and the ache in his chest still hadn't gone away.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Hello again beautiful humans! This author's note is just to remind you all that you are wonderful and beautiful people and that every single one of you who read this story make me so happy. It really brings a smile to my face every time I see a new person follow, favorite or review this story! You bring so much joy so I wanted to leave a sweet little note in the hopes that I may be able to bring you a little bit of that joy that you bring me :) thank you all**

* * *

While Lucy and Mirajane slept Lisanna sat by the camp fire completely awake and alert. She had the feeling all day like the were being followed and it didn't sit well with her. They had been traveling for two days including the journey on the train. The feeling of being watched and the excitement of potentially finding the love of her life within the next few days kept her awake and alert as she watched the flames of the fire dance. Embers floated upward until the fire in them died and the floated down, reduced to small flecks of ash.

She looked into the flames, she couldn't help but find it amusing that something so beautiful, something that provided so much warmth, could be used as a weapon to harm people. The brighter the fire, the faster it burns.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a stick breaking close by and a rustle in the bushes.

"Is someone there?" She whispered, trying not to wake the two sleeping women with her if there was no danger.

"Lisanna?" A voice that sounded suspiciously like Natsu whispered before the rustling in the bushes increased as though someone was walking through them.

Lisanna stood up with her eyes narrowed toward the noise when an exhausted looking Natsu appeared.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered in a harsh voice crossing her arms across her chest.

"Making sure my mate stays safe". Natsu shrugged but made sure to keep his voice quiet.

"What? And she wouldn't be safe with us?

"Not as safe as she would be with me".

"If she finds out you have been following us she is not going to be very happy".

"Worth it if I can ensure her safety".

"Can you not see what is wrong with stalking your girlfriend for two days without her even knowing?" Lisanna hissed the words hoping a harsher tone might make the young dragon slayer understand.

"Of course I can!" Natsu whispered in a voice almost to loud to even consider a whisper, more like a hushed shout.

"Then why are you doing this it?". Lisanna spoke more gently and sat back down on her sleeping bag with her legs crossed.

Natsu fell to his knees with his shoulders slumped.

"I can't lose her again, I refuse. I would rather die a thousand deaths than ever have to go through that again. I can't sit beside her for another month wondering if she will ever wake up or if her soul is gone". Natsu's voice cracked at the last part but his eyes stayed dry.

"I won't tell her you're following us". Lisanna gave in.

"Thanks Lisanna, you're a real pal". Natsu smiled though his voice still held a sad tone to it.

Lisanna watched as Natsu stood up and walked toward a sleeping Lucy.

"What are you doing?".

"I want to hold my mate, she will wake up feeling most rested if she sleeps near me". Natsu explained as though his conclusion was only the logical one.

"What if she wakes up?" Lisanna's voice took on a more panicky tone even though it was still a whisper.

"She won't" Was Natsu's only reply as he layed on his side and wrapped his arm around Lucy's still sleeping form. As if unconsciously sensing him Lucy moved her head into his chest. A smile appeared on her face and Lisanna could have sworn she heard both Natsu and Lucy let out a sigh of contentment.

"Just make sure you are gone before she wakes up okay?" Lisanna felt a small smile tug at her lips.

"I will don't worry" Natsu whispered but he didn't take his eyes off Lucy's sleeping form as he played with her hair. He was still on his side looking down at her cuddled into his chest and Lisanna wondered if that was what pure love looked like.

She stifled a yawn as she layed down to finally go to sleep, to dream of the moment she would finally know a love like that.

* * *

True to his word Natsu was gone when they all woke up, and Lucy woke up with a smile on her face and the tiredness completely gone from her eyes.

"So who's ready for another day of hiking?" Lucy spoke in a cheerful voice.

"You seem happy this morning Lucy, good night sleep?" Mira commented while stifling a yawn and stretching her arms.

"Surprising yes, I'm also excited because today we get one step closer to finding Lisanna's soul mate!" Lucy clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Well let's have some breakfast then get hiking? If we keep going at the rate we have been this trip might be a bit shorter then we thought." Lisanna spoke while looking in her bag for food.

They all ate quickly, packed away their things and got ready to start walking.

"You know, it's a little strange that we haven't ran into any trouble at all yet? Not even a Vulcan has crossed our paths. I'm grateful and all but I was expecting at least something" Mira commented.

"Yeah it is a little weird but the less trouble we have the sooner we get to the real fun stuff" Lucy spoke while adjusting the bag on her back.

"Yeah, lets not jinx anything" Lisanna giggled. It occurred to her that perhaps a certain dragon slayer may have been the reason for the lack of trouble but she couldn't be certain. They hadn't heard anything that sounded suspicious or like it could be coming from a fight so if he was somehow keeping the trouble away from them he was doing it very silently.

The rest of the hike passed mostly in silence with the occasional bits of conversation and stopping for snacks or for a few minutes rest. Before they knew it the stars had reappeared in the sky and it was time to set up camp for another night.

"Reckon we will find this temple soon Mira?" Lucy said from her sleeping bag as she stretched her arms in front of her.

"I think so, I kind of wish Lisanna could use her takeover power to turn into some big creature and carry us there but then we run the risk of missing it, its apparently really well hidden so we have to stay alert". Mira said it a tired voice, already laying down.

"Yeah doing that might be the faster way but this way is more fun" Lucy added as she shifted to lay down.

Lisanna just stared at the fire again, knowing as soon as Lucy fell asleep that Natsu would be back to hold her.

Lisanna hoped that whoever her soulmate was, that he would want to hold her that much. She look up to the sky that held thousands of stars and wondered if whoever her soul mate was, was looking at the same sky.

'Tomorrow could be the day, I really hope it is'.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Because this is an extra long chapter it is dedicated to two people! Aria Snow and Javakitty2 ! **

**Thankyou both so much for all the lovely reviews and all the support! You are two of the people who keep me writing and updating so frequently! Your reviews always make my day and I hope you both enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The forest surrounding Lucy had gotten thicker and more damp. Her legs were sore and her shoulders ached from carrying her bag for so long without rest. They were getting close, she could feel it in her bones. So she kept walking, not slowing down or stopping for rest.

The other two girls looked as exhausted as she felt, they had been traveling for four days now but it felt longer. The only small mercy was that she was still sleeping really well despite being on the ground. Every morning she woke up feeling well rested and full of energy, though that energy would disappear as the day went on.

She missed Natsu, she really missed him. She didn't regret leaving but she regretted not asking him to come with her. Things just didn't feel right without him by her side.

She was lost in thought about her pink haired soul mate when Lisanna started squealing.

"We found it! Finally we found it!".

Mira just started laughing in response.

Lucy looked up from her feet to see what was going on and sure enough covered in overgrown bushes and trees was the temple, the door was barely visible. They had found it at last.

"You ready to find you're soul mate Lisanna!" Lucy wiped the sweat from her forehead as she spoke.

"I have been ready for days!". Lisanna was jumping around excitedly.

"Remember, we don't know what's in there. We need to stick together and be careful" Mirajane was looking at the door anxiously.

"Okay, okay we will now lets go!" Lisanna opened the door and all three girls walked in.

There were cobwebs everywhere as though nobody had been here in a long time... but torches were lit throughout the halls. It smelled old and damp and the moment Lucy walked in she could sense the old magic that resided there.

"Okay, where do we go? Which hall way do we go down?" She asked the two takeover mages standing beside her.

"I think we go left" Lisanna said in a hushed tone.

"Left it is, remember be to be ready for anything" Mira whispered, looking around wearily.

Lucy uncoiled her whip from her belt... Just in case.

* * *

Natsu was panicking. One moment he could sense Lucy's magic clear as day and the next... nothing. That could mean only one of two things. Either her magic was being blocked or she had gone too far away for even him to sense. Either way it wasn't good.

He was running and following nothing but her scent. He needed to find her, he didn't care if she found out he was following her he just needed to find her.

'Come on Lucy, keep yourself safe just until I get there... Don't do anything reckless.

* * *

It wasn't long before the three young mages found themselves in a large room, with only one object sitting on the floor it the middle. A small box with carvings all over it.

"That's it!" Lisanna whispered before taking off in a run toward it.

'This seems too easy' Lucy thought to herself looking around. 'The room is completely empty and unguarded... This can't be right'.

"Wait Lisanna!" Lucy screamed. But it was too late, the young girl already had the box in her hands and was jumping excitedly at the fact she was finally about to find the answer to all the questions she had been asking.

A hidden door opened behind Lisanna and a large beast ran out, straight toward the youngest take over mage.

Lucy and Mirajane were screaming at her and running toward her, she turned around just in time to jump out of the way. Lucy was first to stand in front of the young girl with her whip ready. She reached for hey keys to summon Virgo but her magic wasn't working, although Mira had performed take over without any issues.

"Mira, Lisanna! My keys wont work!" Lucy was starting to worry. It was only when she took a proper look at the creature they had to fight that she realised the gravity of the situation they were in.

"Oh fuck! Stop fighting right now we need to run! We need to run right now! That's a dragon!"

"We can't run! It won't let us get away!" Lisanna screamed as she performed takeover of her own turning into what looked like a half tiger and attempted to claw at the beast.

"Only dragon slayers can defeat dragons! We are useless!". Mira shouted. As she flew around the dragons head trying to keep its attention away from her sister

"We just have to hold it off long enough for Natsu to get here!". Lisanna shouted back and Lucy's heart skipped a beat. As she jumped to dodge a hit from the dragons tail and cracked her whip onto its back

"Natsu's here? How do you know?". Lucy yelled again while dodging another swipe of the massive tail.

"He has been coming to you every night to make sure you get enough sleep, he will be here the moment he senses that you're in danger. We just have to hold out until then!" Lisanna yelled while trying to jump and scratch the dragons back.

Knowing that Natsu had been watching out for her -even after they fought- brought tears to Lucy's eyes and she felt her heart swell with love. This was not a good thing because it obstructed her vision but she couldn't help it. She had never been as sure as she was in that moment that he was the one she was made for. He wasn't just her soul mate, he was her entire soul and she decided in that moment to tell him exactly that as soon as this was all over.

* * *

Natsu had followed Lucy's scent until he found the temple. 'So that's why I couldn't sense her, the temple has a block on certain types of magic, particularly spatial magic just like what Lucy uses'.

Natsu wasted no time in kicking the door down and running straight into the temple, following Lucy's scent the entire time. He had to get to her, he had to protect her even if she didn't want him to.

He could hear her shouting something but couldn't make out the words, he was getting closer. He turned a corner paying no mind to his surroundings as he ran, until he came to the room the three girls were in. He seen Lucy and that was all he could pay attention to.

"Its okay baby! I'm here!" He yelled out her and she looked straight toward him. For one second her eyes connected with his and she smiled at him... For one fatal second.

That was when he seen the dragon she had been fighting, it was also when she took her attention away from it. It happened so quickly, the dragon seen that she was distracted and decided to use that moment to take out of the three enemies it was up against.

It turned its head toward Lucy and used its teeth to grab her by the shoulder, bite down and throw her across the room and into the wall.

Lucy screamed then went silent and Natsu heard a sickening crack. But not in her bones, in his own heart.

"My mate". He whispered as he ran toward her still form. She looked almost like she was just sleeping.

CRACK

He could feel something hot pouring down his face as knelt down next to her and lifted her into his arms to hold her. He tried to be gentle with her, she was so small and fragile.

"Lucy, wake up, please Lucy... Lucy why aren't you moving?". More tears poured down his face and his whole body started feeling hot.

CRACK

"Please Lucy! I'll do anything!" He screamed into the sky. As if in response her chest made the smallest movement, the tiniest intake of air. There was still time, time to attempt something that only bonded dragons had ever been able to achieve- and live through.

In that moment Natsu had made his choice, one of them would die today... but it wouldn't be Lucy, he refused to let it be Lucy.

He could hear Lisanna and Mira screaming at him but he couldn't be damned trying to make out what they were saying. He could feel the steps of the dragon vibrating the ground as it ran toward him but he didn't give a shit about that either... he would kill the beast for harming his treasure.

He focused all his energy, all his anger and hurt... all his love into wrapping Lucy in his flames, the very flames that contained his own life force. They burned in gold around her and lifted her into the air, healing her broken body.

He turned to the dragon running toward him and set it on fire, his anger toward the creature over powering his lack of energy. It dropped to the ground quickly, clearly not a fire dragon.

He could hear footsteps running toward him. Both females shouting about how he had saved them and asking what he was doing to Lucy.

He took one last look at the golden fire surrounding his mate, he could feel in his heart that she was okay... that she was back with him for whatever short time he had left. He could feel the smile tug at his lips.

The golden fire stopped and his mate slowly floated toward the ground, eyes open and staring at him in confusion. Her beautiful brown eyes. He was glad they would be the last thing he would ever see.

He felt weak, but so damn happy. He had done his job, he protected his treasure and now she would live a full life. That was enough for him. He could feel that he was falling but he didn't have the energy to stop himself.

He felt warm arms catch him and looked up to see Lucy staring at him with tears in her eyes.

"You silly dragon, you're scaring me" she spoke smiling at him through the tears that had started to fall down her face.

"You're okay Luce, you will be okay". He whispered. He wanted to touch her face but he didn't even have the energy to do that.

"I need you to be okay for me to ever be okay Natsu". She was looking worried. He wished he could tell her not to be but he made his choice. He knew what would happen.

"I am okay Luce, I made my choice to save you... I am okay with the consequences". He tried to sooth her.

"Lisanna! Use your take over to transform into the biggest flying animal you possibly can! We need to get him back to his house! Its closest to here and to Porlyusica". He could hear Lucy screaming then someone lifting him into what felt like a bed of feathers. It was sweet of her to try but it was useless. He didn't know what she was planning but nothing could save him.

"What consequences Nastu?".

He could feel the smashing through the roof and flying fast, it felt good to feel the fresh air around them. Lisanna was a person, not transportation and for that he was grateful.

"I love you Lucy".

"I love you to Natsu, I accept you okay! I am accept you so you have no reason not to be okay!". He could feel Lucy holding him tightly to her and he had never felt more at home in his entire life. If only she had said those words sooner... they couldn't save him now.

He could feel they were flying fast, he wasn't sure how he hadn't fallen until he realized how tightly Lucy was holding him.

"Lucy, it's okay... I really am okay with this. I promise". He spoke softly, he felt so light and there were spots forming in his vision. He was trying to hold on, to have a few more precious moments with Lucy.

"Please Natsu, please just stay with me a little longer!" He could feel Lucy's tears falling on him. Somehow they gave him a little bit more will power. He didn't want his mate to be sad.

"Please don't be sad Lucy, I never want you to be sad".

"I will never be sad again if you stay with me, please don't leave me... you can't leave me!" She was sobbing, he could hear it in her voice.

"I'll never leave you Lucy, even when I die our souls are connected... I will never really leave you".

"That's not good enough damnit! It's not fucking good enough! You need to stay with me and have little pink haired babies with me and marry me and spend every day with me! None of that can happen if you die!".

Natsu smiled, he never knew that she pictured what their kids would look like. Or their wedding. It made him happy to know that she really did love him that much. Even if he was dying.

He could feel himself losing consciousness. Everything around him was fading out.

"I love you Lucy, I'm sorry".

Everything was turning black around him, his body felt numb and heavy. The last thing he remembered was Lucy screaming his name before he lost consciousness completely.

* * *

"Natsu!" Lucy was shaking him, her face was hot with tears. He was out cold. He wasn't dead yet... but he was close. His heartbeat was so faint and his breaths were getting further apart.

"How much longer!" She screamed at Lisanna, she didn't know the young girl could fly so fast but it made it hard to hold on. She was struggling to keep hold of Natsu.

"About a minute!" She heard Lisanna shout back, the wind in her ears made it difficult to hear.

"Good, once we are there leave straight away okay!".

There was only one thing she could do now, she just hoped it worked. If dragons and mates really had a connected life force like Natsu had told her... and if dragons really got stronger after they mated.

If it didn't work she would die too, she knew that much. It was a price she was willing to pay, it was the only hope she had left of saving Natsu. She realised that now.

She felt them land and Mirajane lifted them off Lisanna's back.

"We will go for help!" They said in unison.

"No! I have a plan but it needs to happen now! Please go!" She shouted. Tears still streaming down her face as she dragged Natsu through his front door and slammed in shut. Only she could save him now and she damn well would.

She put her head to his chest and heard the faintest thump. It wasn't too late. She layed down on the floor beside him and put her arm around him, she started nuzzling his neck.

"You may be okay with you dying, but I am not".

Then she bit down on his neck, breaking the skin and marking him forever.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Wow another fast update? This is so unlike me ;) **

**I just couldn't leave you all waiting too long when I ended the last chapter on a cliff hanger! **

**Anyway here's a content warning! Smut! Smut! And more smut! **

**This is my first time writing smut so I'm not going to lie, I am pretty damn nervous posting this chapter but after all the build up I have put you all through I couldn't just not include it! Had to give you all some kind of reward for sticking with me and waiting so patiently! **

**Please let me know if you enjoy it and if you don't please let me know why so I can improve, anyway I am rambling out of my own nervousness in posting this chapter, I should stop right? **

**Except I ain't got nobody here to stop me! Damn... well that's a bother**

**Okay I'm gunna have to stop myself. **

**I really really hope you all enjoy! **

**Please R/R **

**Remember I love you all!**

* * *

Flashback- Beginning of mating season

Natsu woke up with his head pounding as little bits of the night before flashed through his mind. He looked around his house to see the mess he had created.

"Natsu, what happened to you? And to our house!" His blue Exceed asked in a cautious tone.

Natsu knew exactly what had happened, his dragon instinct had taken over and apparently it wanted to get the house ready for his mate. In the middle of his house was more pillows then he could count, all different colours and sizes. Some of them were torn apart with the feathers placed around as "decoration".

"Apparently my inner dragon wanted to get the place ready for Lucy, sorry happy". Natsu was still looking at the mess he had created. He couldn't clean it or his inner dragon would just make it again.

"Why does Lucy need a hundred pillows?" Happy asked, flying around the "nest" as if to prove his point of how many pillows there were.

"Its a nest, hopefully Lucy likes pillows". Natsu felt his face get hot with embarrassment.

"I'm sure Lucy will understand the effort you put in when making it". Happy smiled clearly trying to make Natsu feel better.

"I hope so, my dragon will demand that she see it eventually. I can't live here with the house like this". Natsu shook his head. Still looking at the cause of his problem... the dreaded "mating nest" he had made.

"Aye" Happy agreed, shaking his head.

"Happy while this is going on would you mind staying with Wendy and Carla? I don't think it's a good idea for anyone to be around me to much unless they are Lucy... Not while I'm like this".

"Aye Sir" Happy said, probably excited about having an excuse to spend extra time with the object of his affection. He flew straight out the window without another word.

'I sure hope Lucy doesn't mind having a house guest for the next few months, I don't wanna look at this mess every day. Its too much even for me'.

End flashback

* * *

_"You may be okay with you dying, but I am not"._

_Then she bit down on his neck, breaking the skin and marking him forever._

_Hers._

* * *

Natsu's eyes didn't open but she could Lucy could see the effect the mark was having on him. He took a deep breath and slowly red scales started to spread, some on his shoulders and part of his chest. Some adorned his cheeks. Horns started to grow through his pink hair.

His eyes opened and he sat up, relief washed through her entire body. Large red wings shot from his back tearing through his shirt. It was his eyes that changed the most, they were dilated and filled with love and lust.

"Natsu". Lucy could feel herself smiling, could feel the tears of happiness streaming down her face.

"Lucy" he spoke in barely a breathy whisper before leaning in to capture her lips with his own.

He kissed her with desperation and pure need. His lips felt warm and soft against hers, she felt his tongue prod her lips asking for entry and she opened her mouth for him. His tongue brush softly against hers and she could feel his hand rubbing up and down her back. She could hardly catch her breath and broke off the kiss to place her forehead against his.

"I love you, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I love you so much and I am yours forever". She whispered before his lips captured hers again. She could feel his chest vibrating almost as though he was purring. The sound somehow made her feel relaxed and calm despite her heart pounding.

She felt Natsu wrap his arms around her and as he broke off the kiss Lucy used the opportunity to catch her breath. He lifted her with ease and placed her onto a bunch of pillows, they were soft and Lucy was glad that he had them for whatever reason.

Suddenly her skin felt really hot, she looked at the dragon who was now leaning over her and nuzzling her neck. When he started kissing the juncture between her neck and shoulders Lucy had to hold back a moan. She felt so complete, so blissfully happy. This was where she belonged, in his arms.

"Natsu, please be gentle... I know you are running on instincts right now but please just try". She whispered in his ear.

"I would never hurt you my love, my Lucy". His whispered before returning his attention to her neck. She felt his hands roaming her body as though he was trying to memorize every curve. She let out a gasp when he pinched her nipple through her shirt.

She spread her legs and he quickly took advantage, grinding his erect penis against her heat through her panties while using his unoccupied hand to tug at her skirt until she heard a rip.

"Natsu! That was one of my favourite skirts". She tried to sound harsh but her voice was breathy and she couldn't help but moan as his finger slipped into her underwear and along her slit.

"By the end of this, everything you are wearing will be torn off if I can't take it off quick enough". As if to prove his point he ripped her shirt too leaving Lucy in nothing but a pair of panties and a lace bra. He looked down at her as though she were the most beautiful thing in the entire world and Lucy felt her face grow hotter.

He leaned down and started kissing her breast, tearing her bra off to reach her nipple and Lucy could feel the heat and wetness between her legs. She ran her fingers through his hair as she felt him kiss down her stomach. When he got to her underwear he tore them in half but Lucy couldn't bring herself to care. Natsu ran his tongue up her slit, stopping at her nub or nerves and focusing his attention there.

Lucy looked down at him and seen that he was watching her and they made eye contact. She felt something enter her and realised it was his finger as he curled it inside her she could feel a tightening in her stomach. She was desperate for something but she wasn't sure what it was. All she knew was that Natsu could provide it for her.

She moaned in protest when he stopped his movements but was quickly silenced with a kiss. She could feel his naked member pressed against her thigh.

'When did he take off his pants?'

"Are you ready to be bonded with me forever?" Natsu questioned with his lips still against hers.

"I already marked you as mine, it's only fair that you mark me as yours too". She spoke into his lips and felt him smile against her.

She felt Natsu place himself at her entrance and slowly push himself inside of her. She could feel herself stretching to accommodate his length but it didn't hurt like she thought it would.

He broke off the kiss to look into Lucy's eyes as he buried himself fully within of her and she could hear the groan that escaped his lips. He hit something inside her the forced a moan from her and she could feel the pressure building inside her again.

Natsu pulled himself almost all the way out before pushing himself inside again. Lucy dug her nails into his back and noticed the Natsu had his wings on either side of her as if to shield her from anyone's view but his even though they were alone.

His movements inside her increased to a faster pace and one hand caressed her body while his other hand was buried in her hair.

He pinched her nipple and kissed her neck all the while never ceasing his movements and the tightness in Lucy started to grow almost unbearable.

"Please Natsu" she half whispered and half moaned. She could feel him nod into her neck and his hand ceased its attention on her breast to move downward and rub her clitoris.

Lucy could feel that she was so close, she wasn't even trying to hold in her breathy moans anymore and they only served to spur Natsu on even more. Suddenly she felt everything release as bliss washed over her and she came completely undone underneath him.

Natsu moaned on top of her and pushed himself as deep as he could before biting down on her neck and letting his own release wash through him and into Lucy. He stayed still inside of her for a few minutes before eventually climbing off of her.

He had marked her forever. His.

Lucy felt the tiredness overcome her and let herself drift off to sleep on the nest of pillows with her dragon holding her, using his wing like a blanket draped over her still naked body. She could feel his chest vibrating again.

'Do all dragons purr when they are happy?'

She fell asleep before she could ask the words out loud. Into dreams of dragons, princesses and a pink haired baby.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Hello everyone! I am so sorry for taking so long to update. With this story getting closer and closer to being complete I have been kinda putting it off, I'm not ready for it to be finished yet! This is not the last chapter but there is only about one or two to go and an epilogue (all of which I have rough drafts for).**

**A massive thankyou to everyone who had read and reviewed this story! I can honestly not tell you how much you kind words mean to me. Also a big thanks to everyone who has followed and favorited this story! It means so much. **

**I hope you all love reading it as much as I love writing it **

**Love you all!**

* * *

Each day passed with the same routine and Lucy was starting to find herself feeling more and more irritable. It wasn't that she was Natsu annoyed her, it was that she hadn't left the house in two and a half weeks. She woke up every day on the same mountain of pillows, a mountain that was getting increasingly uncomfortable as the days went on. Natsu treated her like she was made of glass which -while endearing at first- was starting to make her feel rather irritated.

He insisted on carrying her everywhere. Well he didn't really insist, he just left her no choice in the matter before picking her up. They hardly spoke, Lucy wasn't even sure if Natsu could speak an entire sentence while in his mostly dragon form. All evidence pointed to no. They mainly passed the time by having sex. That was the one thing Lucy didn't think she would ever get tired of. It was rather addicting actually.

She loved the feeling of his body against hers. He was always so loving in every movement, as though he was trying to express his feelings without words. Probably a good thing, his vocabulary the past two and a half weeks seemed to be lacking. The only things he said were her name, her status as his mate and questions on if she was comfortable or if she needed anything. When they were not having sex Natsu just carried her wherever she needed to go and stared at her. Those were the things she was beginning to find irritating.

Whatever boundaries her and Natsu use to have were now long gone since he insisted on never leaving her side. At first she had tried to make him give her privacy, it only resulted in him using his wings to shelter her from anyone else who could be watching while he still had full view.

'If the toilet roll holder has eyes, at least it couldn't see anything' Lucy thought sarcastically to herself.

One way she passed the time was by thinking about Natsu when he wasn't so "dragon like". She missed being able to laugh with him and talk to him. That was the part that made her most irritable. The man holding her was Natsu but at the same time wasn't.

On her third day with him Lisanna and Levy stopped by to drop off food, although Lucy suspected that the two mages also wanted to check on them and make sure they were actually alive. Natsu answered the door completely naked and growled at them both. It scared her for a moment, thankfully Levy knew how to handle the situation and put the food at the doorstep then left without another word. Still, it was so unlike Natsu to act so cold toward friends.

Still she wouldn't voice any of this out loud. She knew that Natsu would remember everything when he was feeling more like himself and Lucy didn't want him to think he upset her while his instincts had taken over. Instead she showered him with love and affection. She whispered sweet words in his ear while he wrapped himself around her. Doing so was as easy as breathing. The words were all true and she loved his touch.

'I just wish we could go outside, go see our friends and go on an adventure'.

Lucy's thoughts were interrupted by the object of them lifting her from the nest of pillows and cradling her in his arms while walking toward the bathroom.

"Natsu, what are you doing?".

"Mate... Need wash".

"What? do I stink?" Lucy scoffed while trying to stifle and laughter. His bluntness was starting to grow on her.

"No... Need to check something, Need mate clean".

"That's gotta be the most words you have spoken to me since we came here".

Natsu didn't respond, instead choosing to put Lucy down and start running the water for the shower then stood in facing her. His wings and tail were too big to fit in the shower so they were left sticking out of the shower door.

He somehow always managed to get the water the perfect temperature so quickly. Lucy relaxed as the water ran over her body and Natsu nuzzled her neck and started washing her. Natsu always insisted on washing her, any excuse to touch her.

He started at her shoulders and worked his way down but paused when he got to her stomach, leaving his hand there for a moment before slowly getting on his knees.

"Is something wrong?". Lucy suddenly felt very self conscious. This was strange behaviour even for "Dragon Natsu".

He responded by nuzzling her belly and purring. As he purred his tail started shrinking until it was completely gone, then his wings and lastly his horns and scales leaving a very human Natsu holding Lucy around her waist and rubbing his cheek on her belly.

"Natsu! You're back! Does that mean?". Lucy shouted with tears in her eyes. She already knew what it meant but she needed to hear it from him. Then all of it might feel real.

"Yeah Luce" Natsu looked at her with the biggest smile she had ever seen him have and tears leaking from his eyes and mixing with the water from the shower on his cheeks "We did it, we made a baby". He whispered before resting his cheek and rubbing his hand on her stomach.

"How do you know?". Lucy's heart was pounding. A baby! They were having a baby and she was actually feel very happy about it. She placed a hand on her belly right besides Natsu's.

"Your smell. It changed. And the fact that I can think straight again is a pretty clear indication". Natsu started to stand up from his crouched positon. "Lucy... You saved my life, you became my mate and you've made me a father. I will spend the rest of my life repaying you for the happiness you have given me".

"You idiot!" Lucy laughed "I love you. You don't ever need to repay me for that. You gave me a family and saved my life countless times. You brought me to Fairytail and took me on adventures I never would have had without you. This... "Lucy put her hand over her stomach as she spoke" Us, will be the greatest adventure of all. It's always better when we're together right?".

Natsu just laughed and wrapped his arms around her feeling happier than he had ever felt in his entire life. He was so happy his head felt funny. Like he could faint and run a marathon at the same time. He was holding his mate in his arms. He could feel in his soul that she loved him. They were going to be a family and have little dragon slayers with pink or blond hair. His life was perfect.

'I wonder if this baby will be a boy or girl? I hope they all look like Lucy'.

"You know Luce, this feels like one of those stories Igneel use to tell me when I was a kid. The ones where the guy gets the girl of his dreams and they live happily ever after".

"Fairy Tales?". Lucy smirked.

"Yeah. Those ones".


End file.
